


Time To One's Self

by FamousSmuggler



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Determination (Undertale), Emotional Baggage, Emotional Recovery, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Papyrus wants to give his thrall space, Pet!US!Papyrus, Stretch is bad at listening, Thrall UF!Papyrus, Vampire AU, Vampire UT!Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousSmuggler/pseuds/FamousSmuggler
Summary: Papyrus recognized the behaviour and knew his thrall would need time, but his pet has other plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Master, My Master](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310480) by [SansyFresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh). 



> Woot am I glad to be posting this bad boy. This takes place after "Master, My Master" By SansyFresh and my other fic "Thrilling Thralls"
> 
> Enjoy, guys!

It was that time of year again. Papyrus noticed it far before the signs had truly even shown. He was always well aware of the shifts in his thrall’s magic as this time of year came about, the memory of everything that happened all of those years ago still had some hold. He would never push to change it, but a large part of him wished that he could do something to at least ease the pain. That was the problem with living forever; your memory, your pain, they remained.

 

As permanent as you.

 

“Master Papyrus?” the soft voice of his pet pulled his gaze away from the window. Papyrus gave his best smile as to not worry the pet with the problems of centuries passed, but if the strange look he was receiving was any indication, even young Stretch could sense the shift in the manor.

 

The master vampire motioned for Stretch to come over, gripping his hand gently as he pulled the pet against him in a soft embrace before moving away to look down at the monster, his cheeks already lightly dusted a golden orange.

 

“Is something the matter, Stretch?” The pet began to shake his head but stopped midway and sighed. Papyrus raised a brow ridge at the reluctance “Did something happen?” It was quite possible, this was the first time he and Fell had someone with them during these times, but he hadn’t sensed anything completely out of the usual. Everything was still as dreary as it had been the past week. 

 

Stretch scratched the back of his skull, sighing again “I am supposed to be with Fell today, but I can’t seem to find him anywhere.” Papyrus hummed in consideration but before he could speak Stretch continued “In fact, I haven’t been able to really find Fell at all this week. He normally is at the very least in the study reading but he has not been there at all. Master, did something happen?” Papyrus sighed and caressed Stretch’s head with the care one would their most treasured possession, smiling down at the skeleton with barely visible fangs. A soft kiss was pressed against Stretch’s forehead then to his teeth, the hand that was petting the top of his skull now rested along the back of his neck.

 

“I’ll look into it. For now, anytime you had scheduled with Fell is considered free time for yourself, understood?” Though the command held no true power behind it, Stretch still complied without hesitation. Free time was something he was not often granted, between the two vampires his time was normally very pleasantly occupied, which is why Fell’s sudden disappearance was a bit worrisome to him. It was actually a bit uncomfortable for him not to feel the ornery vampire’s presence in his large home, especially since Papyrus was very keen to keep his own well controlled and hidden.

 

Fell was always flaunting his presence. He always made sure Stretch knew he was coming, whether Stretch wanted to deal with him at the current moment or not. Now, without that constant feeling of pride wafting in the air, Stretch felt a bit isolated.

 

Having nothing else of interest to do with his time, Stretch decided that the best thing for him to do would be to wander around the manor in hopes of possibly finding the grumpy vampire so he at the very least knew he was alive.

 

“Of course he’s alive...Papyrus wouldn’t be so calm if he wasn’t.” Stretch grumbled and sighed as he roamed through the vast halls, circling back to the foyer of the manor just in time for the door to slam open with far more force than a normal monster could muster. Stretch felt his soul jump as the heavy aura hit him, starting first with fear and leading into the strange form of excitement he felt whenever in the vampires’ presence.

 

The young pet couldn’t help but smile at the vampire entering the manor, each purposeful step echoing loudly against the marble floors.

 

“Master Fell!” It was strange for him to express such enthusiasm at seeing Fell but after having worried that he was gone, it just felt right. Until Fell looked up from his determined path. Deep, black sockets were narrowed at the pet, teeth pulled back into a snarl as he paused mid stride. Stretch scanned over the vampire’s body, noticing the blood splattered up his right side and remembering the different lessons that Papyrus and Fell had both given him about the presence of blood and what it can do to a vampire.

 

His bare feet pattered loudly against the flooring as he hurried down the large flight of stairs, skipping the last few steps by jumping down. Dried blood was not as tantalizing to a vampire as fresh, dripping blood was and it would not be the first time that Stretch sacrificed the cleanliness of his own clothes to ensure the sanity of his masters. As he reached his hands out to grab hold of Fell’s Stretch felt the wind get knocked out of him, his tailbone hitting the stone floor with a harsh clack as he bounced. 

 

Fell didn’t hit him, even during their sessions the vampire was never physically abusive, this was the first time he in any way, shape, or form had remotely laid a violent hand on Stretch, and it wasn’t even a hand. It was a pulse of magic, a warning.

 

“Maste-”

 

“You will stay away from me.” He growled lowly, his eyes focused on Stretch’s down form. Fear began to crawl over Stretch’s bones, this...this wasn’t Fell. “Is that clear?” 

 

“Fell.” Both heads shot up to the top of the foyer, Papyrus staring down at the scene with a blank, unreadable expression. Stretch flicked his head between the two of them, hyperventilating as he tried to calm himself but also figure out what in the hell was going on. The eldest vampire jumped over the stairway railing and landed quietly behind Stretch, immediately cradling the pet in his arms.

 

Papyrus’ presence had an instant effect on Fell, the violent pulses his magic was sending out dying down almost as quickly as they had started “Master.”

 

“Stretch will remain away from you, and you are not to lash out again.” Papyrus’ eyes flashed as a show of power, a challenge to test his authority “Are WE clear?” Fell narrowed his eyes, not necessarily at Papyrus or Stretch but just to narrow them. He turned on his heels and walked up the stairs. The master vampire’s voice called out one last time, his patience for the situation still holding strong but forcing the much needed command into his voice.

 

Fell looked back, the anger having melted away into something Stretch had never seen on Fell before. “Transparently, Master Papyrus.” 

 

Stretch waited until Fell was behind one, make that two, closed doors before turning in Papyrus’ hold and looking up at the still flared sockets of the normally gentle master.

 

“Why does he look scared?” 

 

Papyrus sighed, “That...is not for me to discuss, Pet.” Despite the hit to his tailbone Stretch knew he was more than capable of walking himself, though he did enjoy the warmth of Papyrus’ arms wrapped around him “It would be wise to heed my words, Stretch. Until I address Fell’s behaviour it is in your best interest to stay away from him.” Even though Stretch found himself nodding his head, he couldn’t get that look on Fell’s face out of his head. He had never seen the prideful vampire so absolutely defeated before, even if it was only for the briefest of moments, Stretch knew what he saw.

 

And that alone was enough for him to know that he couldn’t just let this go, whether it meant going against Papyrus’ orders or not.

 

**~o~**

 

Papyrus had spent much of the rest of the night pampering Stretch to keep him distracted. It was one of the rare times that the master was actually there for the entire night, and he after so much time focusing on his pet, Papyrus knew he had to focus on Fell. Though he understood fully where Fell was coming from, a violent action, warning or not, was not going to be tolerated under his rule. He couldn’t allow leniency such as that, it was not worth the risk. 

 

The door to Fell’s room was locked, unshockingly, but Papyrus decided to still respect his thrall and knocked lightly. There was a quiet shift of blankets as the lock clicked open. The door was opened and closed quickly.

 

“Is there something you wanted, Master?” Fell asked, his voice holding barely any volume to it. Papyrus frowned slightly, Fell wouldn’t look at him, instead stayed curled in the bed staring out the open window. He took the few long strides that were necessary to reach Fell’s bed, sitting on the opposite side where his back was facing.

 

His hand rested on Fell’s shoulder, “You know when the sun comes up you’re going to wish that window was closed.” It was a soft attempt at breaking the ice, not nearly as successful since Fell barely made much of a shrug. A sigh filled the room, “I understand this is hard, Fell. Truly, I do; however, you can not attack Stretch for your problems. He doesn’t know what’s going on, he isn’t to blame.” Fell scoffed but didn’t move away from Papyrus’ caressing touch. The thrall didn’t feel like defending or justifying his actions nor did he wish to be reasoned or bargained with. In truth, he was conflicted but that was neither Papyrus’ worry nor problem. He had gotten through this feeling one hundred eighty two times before, what difference did one more year make?

 

“Why is he still here?” Fell asked after many minutes of silence. Papyrus turned his head to face Fell’s, genuinely confused by the question. “Stretch. Why is he still here?” The elder vampire straightened his posture for a moment, a thought on the tip of his tongue kept in check only by the fragility of the situation.

 

His hand continued to caress Fell’s arm as he answered, “Why wouldn’t he be here, dear one? Why would we leave him after all this time?” Fell gave a half-hearted shrug and sighed, moving a little closer to Papyrus while trying to keep the motion more or less hidden. They had addressed this worry before, of Fell’s insecurities about his actual importance to Papyrus, but the master knew it was more than that, given the time of year it was much more than that.

 

“Is this really about Stretch, Fell?”

 

A soft, but sharp intake of breath slipped between his teeth, “You know the answer to that.” His master nodded, despite Fell not being able to see him.

 

“Perhaps, but I believe the real question here is, do you?” A gentle kiss was placed on Fell’s skull, the weight of Papyrus lifting from the bed and he slowly began to make his way back to the door “It would be best if you thought on that Fell. While I do sympathize, I feel you’re missing the bigger picture in your grief and that pet may very well be able to help you see it.” Fell made no comment, or motion to move and acknowledge Papyrus’ words or exit. He simply laid there in fake peace, gazing out the window. There was nothing more Papyrus could do for him right now but wish him good night and hope to handle the situation better in the morning.

 

The door and lock clicked softly behind the vampire. Fell pressed further into his bed, the softer whispers of his own good night wish to his Master the last thing he heard before succumbing to the pull of his own exhaustion.

 

Papyrus waited at the door for a moment, just to ensure Fell did not let loose any wayward anger that could have been lingering. Once sure that his thrall would be silent, at the very least for now, he returned to his room. Deliberately slow steps were taken as he had the feeling that his conversation with Fell was not as private as it was intended to be. Phalanges gripped the bridge of his nasal cavity, sighing deeply as the realization that each of his pets were becoming incredibly bold in their disobedience.

 

His door opened slowly, letting Stretch jump in panic as he appeared.

 

“I see someone is awake now.” Papyrus said with his normal, calm tone. Stretch blushed lightly and nodded, his bare bones hidden beneath the large blankets “How did you sleep, my dear?”

 

“G-good, Master.” A smile played across Papyrus’ teeth, there was no reason for Stretch to be this nervous. Nerves like these were meant for those that were guilty of something. Something like not doing what they’re told and almost being caught.

 

Still, Papyrus allowed the pet to think he was in the clear, if only to see what all he might have heard. “That is excellent to hear. Tell me, pet, did you dream?” Papyrus crawled easily into the bed, taking his place behind Stretch and wrapping his arms around his bare frame.

 

“I...I may have, but I don’t, um, quite remember if I did.” Papyrus hummed at the response, pressing soft kisses to the bite marks he had left earlier. Even simple touches like that made Stretch jolt and keen, the excitement from their previous session still lingering in the pet’s bones.

 

Another kiss and a soft nip was placed on the other side of Stretch’s neck, hands resting on top of his iliac crests. He could feel that all his pet wished to do was help, despite it being against Papyrus’ orders, and he knew Fell would need just that to get through this anniversary. Perhaps, just this one time, he would ignore the disobedience. At least to some extent.

 

The needy purrs from his pet brought a smile to his face, but as much as he wished to continue their play. There was still far too much on his mind at the moment. Fell was complacent now but that didn’t mean he would remain that way, especially not as the day drew near. And Stretch, the sweet thing that he was, with no knowledge of the incident still wished to help despite his aversion to the skeleton vampire.

 

“You, my pet, are something else.” Another kiss was placed against Stretch’s temple before Papyrus settled into the bed, holding him against him.

 

“Master?”

 

“Forgive me, Stretch. I would much rather just lay here with you for right now.” Stretch shifted around in Papyrus’ hold so he could face the vampire while he cuddled closer to him.

 

Seizing the opportunity, Stretch pressed a kiss to the top of Papyrus’ barely visible sternum, “Of course, I would actually enjoy that as well.” It didn’t take very long for the monster to doze off, leaving Papyrus awake in with his thoughts as he gently smoothed his hands over the bones that made of his pets spine. Yes, he would allow the interaction, supervise from the shadows to ensure Stretch nor Fell was harmed, and hope that after so many years closure might finally lay a gentle hand over Fell’s soul.

 

**~o~**

 

It was no surprise to Stretch when he awoke alone, Papyrus was always out of bed long before he woke up. Sometimes the master would be reading in his chair or standing in the room looking out the window with a cup of tea in hand, humming quietly to himself; however, he did neither of those things this morning. The room was barren of sound and he could barely feel the magical pressure the master vampire emitted when he was close. The best Stretch could tell was that Papyrus was still in the manor...somewhere.

 

Stretch removed the blankets as he got out of bed, setting them aside to be washed later. His own clothes were placed neatly on the nightstand by the window, folded and fresh, definitely not the outfit he had been wearing the night before.

 

Stretch chuckled to himself about the quality of the fabrics they were made of, tailor made for comfort out of some of the most expensive satin and silk. An outfit like this was one Stretch would wear if he were to spend the day with one of the vampires, but since it was a free day for the pet he wasn’t sure whether he should wear it. What was the point of dirtying something if there was a high chance he wouldn’t do anything except lounge around all day?

 

“Unless…” An idea popped into his head, not a good one because he was told strictly not to, but an idea nonetheless. It was Fell’s day after all and if intimacy was out of the question with the skeleton then there was always something else he could try.

 

However finding Fell was proving to be more of a challenge. Stretch roamed the manor at least three full times and still he couldn’t find the vampire anywhere. Next on his list was the courtyard, the groves in particular. There were times he would find Fell relaxing either at the base of the trees or laying on a low branch, reading or talking with Papyrus about memories from long before Stretch was with them. They always stopped when he approached and it always bothered him a little, like he wasn’t important enough to be let in on the early workings of their relationship. Of course, he knew that wasn’t true, but a feelings a feeling and it doesn’t always fall into the accurate category when monsters were involved.

 

The grove was always a pleasant place, the winds blew tiny white flowers from the trees that bloomed and made it look like it was snowing only with nice weather instead of the bone biting cold. Stretch always enjoyed when they took him out here, and as he walked he could hear the soft pops of magic constructing itself only to deconstruct seconds later. He slowed his approach enough to still be heard but not be seen as a threat, spotting his quarry leaning against a tree while throwing bones at the wall that circled the edge of the grove.

 

“Fell?” he called out, feeling suddenly hesitant. The vampire didn’t even bother looking up from whatever spot he had fixated his glare on.

 

“You are supposed to be away from me.”

 

Stretch sighed and scratched his head, looking away from the thrall “I know, but I...well to be honest I couldn’t.” Fell rolled his eyes, summoning another bone at tossing it lamely at the wall “I’m not used to free time, and I would rather just get my days done as they’re supposed to be.” Still Fell gave him little acknowledgement which lead to the pet taking a slightly riskier approach. “If it makes anything better, I forgive you for yesterday. I know you were probably-”

 

“YOU forgive me? Is that so?” Red eyes turned to him now, flared wisps of magic sparking over his sockets “Do you honestly believe that something as simple as YOUR forgiveness would make ANYTHING better right now?!” Stretch barely felt the grip on his soul before he was pulled directly in front of Fell. He felt the fear again but did his best to keep it hidden.

 

The pet kept his hands visible and raised so Fell knew he wasn’t threatening him in any way. His eyes held onto Fell’s gaze, searching for anything that would give him some kind of hint to what the hell was actually wrong. 

 

“I don’t know, I thought-”

 

The grip over his soul was released and Stretch stumbled back away from Fell. The anger in his eyes seemed to die down a little but was still very present. “That’s exactly the point. You don’t know and you’re not going to.”

 

“But what if I can help? That is why Papyrus keeps me isn’t it? So I can help you both?” Fell was walking away from him at this point. Each step he took felt like a stab to Stretch. Was he not a good pet? Was Fell bored of him already? If he hadn’t performed adequately than why did Papyrus both to keep him around? The skeleton cursed under his breath, his plan had backfired. Sure, he planned on Fell getting angry with him but he had expected an explosion of insults and reasons as to why Fell didn’t want him near but instead it was just more confusingly vague words and questions about himself that made him wonder if he was kept out of want or pity.

 

Stretch waited a good while before returning to the manor. He wasn’t exactly ready to give up on finding out why Fell was so reclusive but he was already pushing his limits. Papyrus had never given him a reason to doubt his importance to the two vampires but between the secrets and isolation he was beginning to wonder.

 

As if feeling his sorrow, Papyrus walked out from the shadows of the study, extended an arm out for Stretch to take if he so chose to.

 

“Master, please be honest, have I not been good for you and Fell?” It hurt to ask, but he had to know. He had to know that Fell wasn’t like this because of him. Papyrus laid a hand gently over his cheek, stroking his thumb under Stretch’s socket.

 

“Of course you have, why would you assume otherwise?” The master spoke with the soft smile his face often neutrally had, eyes creased slightly in worry.

 

Stretch huffed, taking a step away from his master to really look at him “Then please, tell me what is going on? Why am I not to be near Fell and why is he being more of an asshole than usual?”

 

“Language, Stretch. I told you, what is wrong with Fell is not for me to discuss.” The pet sighed in frustration but remembered that while Papyrus was being an obstruction now, this truly wasn’t his fault. He might have been withholding information but Stretch knew it was purely out of respect for Fell’s privacy, no matter how much it was irritating him. Papyrus asked if he understood why he couldn’t talk to Stretch about this and he received a shrug as a response.

 

Stretch turned to the door and left, leaving Papyrus to stand there alone. Normally he would be required to bow or wait until his dismissal is allowed, but rules just weren’t something he was strongly caring about right now. All he cared about was getting to the bottom of all of this. Thoughts of how to handle the situation consumed him as he walked down the halls, no longer worrying about the consequences he was bound to face. Feet stopped at the closed door before him, the dull light from the sun shining out from beneath the door. Stretch grabbed hold of the handle and turned, surprised to find it unlocked, and entered the room.

 

Fell turned quickly to look at the bold pet that stood at his doorway, his eyes shifting from shocked to angry before Stretch could even really register that he was in the thrall’s room. His curtains were opened so Fell could look out without the irritation of the sun bothering him, but right now the only thing Stretch should have been focusing on was the extremely pissed off vampire that he was in the sights of.

 

“I used to joke that you were daft, but if you’re honestly in here then you truly must be.” Fell growled, his voice an octave or two lower than Stretch had ever heard before. “I will give you five seconds to get out.” Stretch looked at each of the constructs that had spawned around Fell’s body, bracing himself against the door but not motioning to leave. Each second was counted with the launching of one of the bones, and Stretch flinched as one connected and shattered beside him but still kept his eyes locked with Fell’s. After the second he walked closer to the thrall.

 

“Do you think I’m joking?! Papyrus be damned, I will end you if you do not leave!” Still Stretch moved forward, the extended hand that controlled the attacks trembling slightly before regaining its composure to throw another bone.

 

“I-I’m not leaving, Fell!” the third bone zoomed passed and shattered against the wall. Stretch knew he was pushing his luck messing with Fell’s ire but he had to break through.

 

The fourth bone teetered in the air, “Leave me alone!” and launched off target. Stretch saw fear and anger mixing in Fell’s red eyes, his pupils hazed and unfocused. The fifth bone wobbled in the air before falling to the floor and shattering just like the others and Stretch took the final step he needed to wrap his arms around Fell, pulling the thrall tightly against him.

 

“I don’t..want you here…” 

 

Stretch scoffed into his collar, “That’s a lie.” Fell’s body twitch against his and he hugged him tighter “I don’t know what I can do to make this better...hell there probably isn’t a damn thing in this world or the next that can but I’m not leaving Fell.” He felt Fell pull against him in an attempt to get away from the embrace but Stretch simply followed and continued to tell the vampire that he wasn’t going to leave.

 

“Yes you will! Stop, just stop! Just leave me alone, damn it!” Hands grabbed hold of Stretch’s shoulders and wrenched him back, small droplets landing on his cheeks. Sockets stared wide as the tears gathered at the edges of Fell’s sockets, some falling while others threatened to “Just. Leave.” As odd as it was, Stretch didn’t feel like Fell was talking to him. Sure he was looking at him as he spoke, holding onto his shoulders with the strength a child might a toy, but the words did not feel directed at him. They barely felt directed to him.

 

Because they both knew they weren’t for him. And something about that made the pet feel a bit more empowered. Like he wasn’t disregarding an order, not that he hadn’t been doing that anyway, or disrespecting one of his masters. Stretch felt like he was finally doing what he always felt his purpose here was, helping the vampires through all of their needs, not just the physical ones. So, with renewed confidence, Stretch lifted his hand and wiped the tears from the angered monster’s sockets, his index finger tracing the upper curve of his sharp cheekbones and following down to Fell’s neck. When the vampire made no effort to step away, Stretch wrapped his arms tightly around his neck in another hug.

 

It was...hard to see someone who wore pride and confidence like an everyday outfit be broken down the way Fell had. Especially as Stretch felt the jolt of silent sobs rack through his body or the slight dampness of the tears that fell from his eyes. He felt the sharp ends of Fell’s phalanges shakily grab hold of him, digging into his back as he held onto Stretch tightly and crumbling to the floor. The pet had no qualms with being taken to the floor, immediately seating himself between Fell’s knees. He could hear the whispers of apologies against his skull, though he knew they weren’t meant for him, it brought a smile to his face. 

 

Stretch whispered words of reassurance back, reminders that he had no plans on leaving and was staying so long as Papyrus allowed him to. It wasn’t exactly what Fell wanted to hear, if the tightening of his hug meant anything, but it was enough to set the thrall’s mind at some semblance of ease.

 

“I’m sorry…” he whispered again. Stretch caressed the back of his skull wanting to shush him but also not sure how it would be taken in his current state of mind. “I’m sorry…” The words were repeated again and again until Stretch felt himself worrying that Fell might not be as okay as he thought, but the soft sound of footsteps behind him that yet again, those apologies were not to him. “Papyrus…”

 

The master vampire shushed him as he approached the scene, kneeling beside them with a hand on each of their shoulders. Fell moved away from Stretch just enough to look at Papyrus, more tears forming in his eyes despite how hard he was fighting them. The master shushed Fell when he tried to speak again, pulling both him and Stretch into a strong, protective embrace. 

 

A kiss was placed on both their heads, the arms around their bodies pulling them against Papyrus as he moved them to a more seated position with his back against one of Fell’s dressers so they could be better situated against him. They stayed like that for a while, just in the comfort of each other’s presence, a protective pulse of magic every so often to remind them all that they were both safe and loved. Stretch snuggled against Papyrus’ broad shoulder and took in the calm moment since he knew there was a good chance that something like this wasn’t going to happen again soon, which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. He would take an aggravated or grumpy Fell over an emotionally stunted one any day.

 

“This is nice.” Stretch slurred, the relaxing position making him a bit drowsy now that his nerves had calmed. He heard what he figured was Fell humming in agreement and Papyrus chuckling shortly after. A hand grabbed hold of his chin and lifted his head up enough for the master vampire to press a heated kiss to his teeth, instantly taking control and pulling the same needy sounds he had from the night before. The pet gave out a whimper when Papyrus pulled away.

 

Papyrus moved the hand from Stretch’s chin to the hem of his shirt, moving it up enough for his hand to slide beneath it and squeeze Stretch’s spine, “This may seem inappropriate but if it would please you Fell, I’m sure Stretch would not mind attending to his duties today.” As the master spoke, he moved his hands up and down the heated bones of his spine. Stretch looked at Fell, eyes not quite focused enough for him to see the shocked look gracing Fell’s face. Papyrus asked again if that was something Fell wanted, reminded the thrall that he was being spoken too. His hand rose to caress the side of Stretch’s face, eyes narrowing as he thought of the words he wanted to say.

 

“Actually, I would like that.” he answered in a raspy tone “Would you be against us being alone, Master?” Papyrus was quick on his answer. He knew Stretch was safe from Fell’s emotions and Fell himself seemed to be much better as well. He could trust the two together, though he would stay close just in case. The pet was directed to the bed by Papyrus and a kiss was given to Fell before he left the two alone in the room. Fell dragged a hand over his face, knowing what he needed to do but not wanting to in the slightest.

 

Stretch called out to him quietly. His face was flushed its golden orange and soft wisps of magic dance from his eyes. Fell made a noise of acknowledgement and began closing the curtains in his room, talking as he did so. He started with a question he knew the answer to, “Do you know what today is?” Stretch shook his head, watching Fell’s fluid movements as he crossed the room one last time to stop in front of him. The next question had some heaviness to it and Stretch wasn’t sure how to answer. “Do you have a family? Or someone other than Papyrus or myself that you care for?”

 

“I...well…” Sharp phalanges tapped his skull and interrupted his train of thought.

 

“Don’t answer that, I know it was not the best of situations.” Stretch was more than happy to oblige “I...had a family. Before Papyrus that is.” Fingertips dragged along his exposed vertebrae sending shivers through Stretch’s body. Fell took a moment to collect himself before taking a deep breath and continuing. He knew he owed it to Stretch, he did threaten to kill him and almost act on it after all. He just...didn’t know how.

 

He felt the cheek of his pet rubbed against his hand, “If it, um, is too hard you don’t have to tell me Fell. I know a lot has happened between you and Papyrus before I came.” Fell chuckled a bit, pressing a hand to his mouth to conceal the sound as a cough. Stretch was reassured that this was for the better of both of them and Fell moved onto the bed, pulling Stretch against him with his head resting on his shoulder so every word Fell said sent a rumble against his bones.

 

“I should have been able to stop it, but the bastards were cowards.” His hands rested on Stretch’s femurs as he spoke, his grip tightening and loosening with each word for emphasis “They hid...waited until I was coming home and ambushed me. I was beaten into submission and dragged inside.” He paused for a moment, sliding his hands up Stretch’s legs until he felt the smooth planes of his pelvis, enjoying the slight jump he received from the pet. Fell could hear the words Stretch was trying to say, the sympathizing feelings he tried to share, but the thrall was more focused on keeping him in a listening state. It was easier for him to express that way.

 

“When I came to, my wife and my brother were being dragged into the room. I could hear questions, questions my family didn’t know the answers too but they didn’t care. She was beaten senseless and there was nothing I could do to stop it from happening.” His voice quivered a bit “I can still hear her scream as she died.” Stretch gasped and whimpered, partially from what Fell had just told him and from his sharp fingers digging into his pelvis, not enough to actually hurt but enough for get a reaction. After a few moments Fell spoke of how he tried to fight them off again. The feeling of a boot against his cracked socket sending him reeling to the floor as others set in against his brother. 

 

Stretch moved his hands to Fell’s legs to not only ground himself at his own feelings but to offer some comfort to Fell as well. He knew this was hell for him, but it made him feel so much closer to the thrall. He might not know everything there was about his masters but this alone was a huge deal, and the fact that Fell shared it with him without Papyrus present pushed all of the worries he had early to the darkest crevices of his mind.

 

“The last thing I remember before passing out was the start of my brother’s screams. I could feel my body being moved by the mercenaries but there was nothing I could do to stop them. I was beaten again and left out for the elements to finish me off before Papyrus found me.” Fell hummed against Stretch’s neck as he finished talking. It felt relieving that his pet knew this about him. Instead of the dread he had been feeling it was like a burden was lifted from his shoulders. While the pain of his failure still lingered and he bore a scar as proof, having another as close as Stretch had become know the truth was just...liberating.

 

The thrall felt his pet shift between his legs, moving a hand off Fell’s leg and placing it against his cheek and pushing their faces together for a soft kiss. Golden orange timidly flicked against Fell’s teeth, making the thrall chuckle as he returned the kiss in a surprisingly gentle fashion.

 

Stretch smiled as they moved apart, “I know sorry doesn’t do anything for the past, but you have Master Papyrus and I now.” Fell smiled at the statement, kissing Stretch again before resting his head down on the pet’s shoulder once more. He was content like this, cuddled against Stretch and letting the day tick away. It was far better than moping around the manor or lashing out at anyone that came close to him, of that he was sure. “If I can request...would it be okay to just lay here with you? I feel like both of us could use it.” Fell straightened up at the request. It wasn’t too unusual for Stretch to ask for things but they were usually a lot the lines of begging while they were enjoying far more intimate actions, but simply laying down did sound kind of nice.

 

So instead of answering Stretch’s request Fell wrapped his arms around the skeleton and pulled him until they were at the head of the bed, settling on down on the series of plush pillows with a sigh. Stretch laughed to himself, it was twice now that he had denied, or been denied, his own possible pleasure to simply lay with the vampires in a comforting embrace. But there was one thing that Stretch’s curiosity would just not leave alone.

 

“Fell, what did you end up doing to the men that hurt you?”

 

The thrall sighed, or growled, the sound was a bit hard to decipher “I did nothing. I don’t know what happened to them but none of that matters now. I am alive and they’re not.” Stretch wanted to ask about more. Why he didn’t go after them, if he did go after them how come he couldn’t find them, but instead he just made a small noise of agreement and turned to face Fell as they laid down, placing a small kiss against his sternum just as he did Papyrus the night before and cuddling as close to the vampire as he was allowed. Fell tightened his arms around Stretch and leaned his head back. 

 

Today was needed, no matter how much he fussed about it to himself or out loud, it was needed. The memories, while still there, were lighter now and whether Fell wanted to admit it or not, Papyrus was right. Stretch had been the main helping force behind all of this. Fell denied wanting his presence, denied his important, and all it did was delay the inevitable truth. The thrall was no longer alone and hadn’t been for a long time, it just took Stretch’s persistence and blatant stubbornness to break through the wall Papyrus respectfully walked around.

 

“I suppose Papyrus was right,” he purred against Stretch’s dozing skull, letting his sharp fingertips scratch gently at the bones “I suppose you truly are something else…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to SansyFresh for this little miniAU that they've let me participate in.


End file.
